Estocolmo
by oOItaOo
Summary: Regalo del día del nombre de Ludmi. ¡Felicidades!


**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin

Este relato es el regalo de cumpleaños para la bonita **Ludmi** , la mayor fan de esta pareja que he conocido.

Sé que no es la gran cosa, y lo lamento muchísimo, porque mereces lo más mejor, pero aún así, espero te agrade.

 _Hecho despacio, con amor y cariño._

* * *

 **Estocolmo**

Su mundo se había reducido a esas cuatro paredes encaladas, blanquecinas bajo la luz lejana y difusa que se diseminaba a través de los barrotes de la pequeña, casi invisible, ventana. Bajo su cuerpo la cama de paja crujía, dura y fría, revuelta por noches de pesadillas y el devenir de días iguales. Amanecía con el sol acariciando levemente su piel, tan perdido que parecía un milagro que pudiera encontrarla, abandonada y sola, encerrada en aquella jaula que le habían construido en lo más alto de Invernalia, sobre los desdichados recuerdos de lo que había sido su hogar y del cual ya no quedaba nada, ni tan siquiera los sólidos muros para atestiguar su desgracia, la caída de la última Stark, un apellido que, con ella, sólo quedaría en los antiguos relatos que el mundo empezaba a olvidar. Incluso ella lo hacía. Había olvidado qué era sentir la nieve cayendo sobre su cabello, derritiéndose sobre la piel, fría y fresca, dejando su marca de hielo y lágrima, el olor del viento en los días de lluvia, las hojas mecidas pintando el cielo con los colores del atardecer sobre el mar, la tibieza de unas manos encerrando las suyas, envolviéndola con ternura, el sabor de los besos inesperados, que estallaban en sus labios de improviso, el verde grisáceo de unos ojos que brillaban, inteligentes, opacados por el denso velo de la muerte. Y con él su vida había perdido el sentido, tambaleándose para sobrevivir, terminando donde todo había comenzado, donde esperaba a que le llegase su fin.

Hacía tiempo que no era libre; desde la muerte de su padre, no, desde el momento en que nació, entre sangre y llanto, empujando por salir adelante, por un soplo de aire. Nunca había decidido por ella misma, otros la habían dirigido hasta llevarla hasta esa torre abandonada, donde sólo los fantasmas la acompañaban, haciendo tiritar su piel entumecida por el aire húmedo y viciado, llevando consigo el tenue recuerdo de gritos perdidos en el infinito, arrancando pedacitos de infierno que habían dejado marcas sobre su piel, un entramado rojizo que hablaba de súplicas, de un dolor que no podía ponerse en palabras, sin nombre, con ojos de hombre pero esencia de animal, que rasgaba y se hundía sobre ella, hasta lo más profundo, gimiendo arrebolado en ese aire contaminado que la cercaba, que acariciaba su vientre al dormir, creando pesadillas peores que las vividas, cosas que aún podrían estar por venir. Todo se había desmoronado a su alrededor, castillos de arena que la marea se llevaba, arrastrándola con ella, desde ese instante hasta el final, mecida por las olas, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder resistirlo, sin poder hacer nada más que vivir, seguir luchando por respirar una vez más.

Recordaba las fuertes ventiscas heladas cubriendo el suelo con su blancura, con su frío abrasador, mientras ella corría por entre ellas, buscando refugio, buscando ayuda, buscando algo a lo que llamar hogar, algo que sólo se mantenía en sus recuerdos, en la infancia que tanto tiempo atrás había partido, lejos, sin ella. Lo único que había encontrado habían sido ruinas, vestigios de altas torres, de un pasado glorioso, hermoso, del que alguna vez formó parte, del que alguna vez participó y que el fuego y el odio habían consumido, hasta dejar sólo muros negros y derruidos. Muerte y destrucción. Y una nueva jaula en la que cantar las tristes canciones sobre su vida, donde esperar a que alguien la rescatase de sí misma, de todo ese dolor, de las pesadillas con rostro de hombre que vivía cada día. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrada, ¿habrían pasado las estaciones sin que se percatara?, ¿habrían abierto ya las flores sus pétalos al sol?, ¿se habrían derretido los cúmulos de nieve, haciendo brollar agua, llenando la tierra de vida? A penas sabía si era noche o día, con la pálida claridad que penetraba por esa olvidada ventana, que arrollaba su débil luz, un cerco luminoso y lejano, perenne, que nunca dormía, que nunca la dejaba, su única compañía. A veces él también venía. Llegaba a ella con una sonrisa sádica pintando un rostro que exhumaba crueldad, la buscaba con sus ojos helados, de un azul plácido, impasible, que dolía, que se grababa en la mente para congelarla, para dejarla totalmente a su merced, paralizada, el miedo corriendo por su piel, bañando su cuerpo en sal y temblores.

Y ahí estaba, en el marco de su prisión, sonriendo como si no tuviera que preocuparse de nada, como si ante él se alzara la recompensa esperada. La joven se apartó a tientas, retrocediendo hasta la pared, tratando de escapar a lo que sabía que le esperaba, a lo que tenía preparado para ella; era su premio e iba a reclamarla, no importaba qué hiciera, no podría escapar; ya lo había intentado y de ello sólo quedaba piel colgando sobre huesos. Respiró, una, dos, tres veces, lentamente, sintiendo cómo el miedo golpeaba en su pecho, agitándola por dentro, un torbellino desenfrenado que se reflejaba en sus ojos de mar y plata.

Tomó su cintura y la atrajo, desmadejada y menuda, vencida, ya derrotada. Había dejado de protestar, de luchar; sólo aguardaba su regreso, se dejaba hacer sin rechistar. Había tanta docilidad en ella, en esa muchacha besada por el fuego. Al principio gritaba y pateaba, intentaba escapar, como todas, pero había aprendido. Por las malas, como todas habían hecho. Ninguna se podía resistir a él, a sus encantos, a su poder. Al final todas acababan sometidas, rendidas a su voluntad. Entonces la diversión concluía, ya no tenían nada que ofrecer, así que las desechaba, las devolvía a donde pertenecían; a la muerte, el lugar del que las había rescatado, porque sin él todas habrían muerto mucho antes, desesperadas y frías, enterradas en la nieve. La arrastró, tirando de ella de la mano hasta sacarla de la habitación. Bajaron a tientas las escaleras, a trompicones y jadeos. Era tan hermosa como delicada, era una pena que la tuviera que soltar. Tal vez… sí, tal vez se la pudiera quedar, para siempre.

Sintió sus manos recorriendo su piel, rasgando los restos del vestido, deshaciéndose de él, para rozar su cuerpo, puro y claro. Era cálido, como si, a pesar del frío, hubiera guardado el sabor del verano. Su corazón latía tan rápido como sus pensamientos, como el deseo desenfrenado de tenerla de nuevo, de hacerla suya otra vez. Cada vez que la miraba se sentía arder, lleno de pasión, de lujuria nublando su mente, porque era deliciosa, cada parte de ella, cada rizo de cabello caoba, sus pechos generosos, sus caderas redondeadas, apacibles, que se mecían bajo sus manos, perfectas, el secreto que escondía entre sus piernas, la flor que él había abierto al mundo, arrancando de sus pétalos gritos de dolor, mezclándose con el placer que fluía de él y la penetraba hasta juntarse con su sangre. Recorrió esas piernas infinitas, delirantes, arriba y abajo, suaves, de satén, de perlas, de rosas de invierno, hasta que no pudo más. Arrancó los jirones de ropa que aún la cubrían, dejándola tan desnuda como el día de su nombre. Succionó aquellos pequeños pezones sonrosados, mordiendo, chupando con fuerza, dejando marcas sobre marcas que ya se desvanecían. Lamió y jadeó sobre sus pechos antes de envestir, tomándola desprevenida. Sus manos apretaban y arañaban, pero ya no podía sentir, era como estar anestesiada, dormida, como si ya nada pudiera afectarla. Ya no arrancaba gritos de su garganta, ni lágrimas de sus ojos vueltos hacia el infierno en el que él la sumergía. Sólo quedaba la nada a la que se había entregado, que la envolvía, la indiferencia con la que se dejaba hacer, con la que se entregaba, como si estuviera muerta, como si no fuera a escapar. Rugió en su oído y las palabras se perdieron, carentes de significado, sólo el sonido del vaivén de sus piernas, del chocar de sus caderas, del balanceo que rozaba contra la piedra y el flujo que emanaba por sus piernas, frío, hasta caer. Y los sofocantes gritos que expiraban sobre su boca, palabras que hablaban de un placer que ella jamás conocería, que le había sido vetado, reservado siempre para él, para la bestia que con cada nuevo envite sucumbía a su cuerpo, enterrando en él toda la lujuria desmedida que ella le provocaba.

\- Vete – la voz sonó ronca, apagada sobre su piel. Parpadeó antes de recoger los restos desperdigados de lo que alguna vez fuera un vestido. Ahora no eran más que retazos que la protegían vagamente de la noche, del horror de sentirse desnuda ante él. Subió de nuevo las escaleras, de regreso a su jaula – Vete de aquí – gritó mientras la aferraba y la hacía volverse.

\- ¿Y a dónde iré? – sus grandes ojos azules se volvieron hacia los de él, clavando su mirada en ellos, hielo contra mar – Este es ahora mi hogar.


End file.
